


Nessie Ain't Got Nothing...

by treefrogie84



Series: Spooktober 2019 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Giant Squid - Freeform, lake monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treefrogie84/pseuds/treefrogie84
Summary: It's not much above freezing, the lake is cold and dark, and of course today is the day they're fighting a giant squid in the lake. Great.





	Nessie Ain't Got Nothing...

**Author's Note:**

> spooktober prompt: Tentacles

The nearest tentacle (of ten!) sweeps out of the lake towards him, brushing over the undergrowth and forcing Sam to drop flat. Dean and Cas are nearby, yelling something about John McClane and--

The tentacle drops back down, plastering itself to Sam’s back, rolling him up, and dragging him towards the lake.

Sam yells, but it’s eaten by the dirt and brush. Twisting around, he starts hacking at the giant tentacle with his machete, desperately trying to separate the finger from the arm.

He’s almost to the water’s edge, a second arm wrapping around his flailing legs, when a short hissing noise is cut off by a heavy, meaty, smack. The entire creature jolts, squeezing him tighter before the second arm tears itself away to chase after Dean and Cas and--

The explosion starts small-- a tiny orange pop blossoming into a fiery red and yellow flower across the lake surface. The tentacle holding him spasms before releasing and dropping him into the icy water.

It takes Sam a few breathless seconds to find his way to the surface, sputtering and flailing to get his feet under him and standing. Monster guts float in the water, still slightly steaming in the cold air.

A few feet away, a tentacle spastically convulses, sending small waves of monster-logged water to brush against Sam’s wet jeans.

“Gross!” he yells across the lake.

Dean and Cas collapse into giggles a few yards away on the shore. “You okay, Sammy?” Dean calls over.

“Soaking wet and covered in tentacle goo, but yeah. Did you get it?”

“I think so,” Cas says, approaching the waterline. “It’s not moving anymore, and Dean hit center mass.”

“I told you the grenade launcher would be useful!” Dean crows, splashing over to help Sam get to shore. “That thing went up _beautifully_.”

“Great.” By the time they make it to the car, Sam’s shivering and his jeans are chafing where they cling damply to his thighs. “Let’s get changed and then back to the motel. I want to warm up a bit before dinner.”

Dean and Cas nod, already stripping out of their damp clothes and digging through Dean’s duffle in the trunk. A towel hits Sam in the face and Dean dissolves into giggles again.

“Thanks,” Sam says cheerfully-- he’s starting to get to the point where its funny-- and scrubs the towel through his hair before stripping off his jeans and grabbing his own dry clothes.


End file.
